Gaea
Gaea's Introduction. Gaea is GM of Quarto Cerburus and Family friend to the Dragneels and Somewhat to the Fernandes. Gaea's History Gaea first appeared during the Edolas arc Unknown to all only know as a member of Quarto Cerberus. He appears around 20 years although he actully is over 80 years old due to the fact he was attempted to escape into Earthland but was unable to and was stuck in between both worlds for 57 years. He finds a perfect guild for him and is determined to never be a low class person again and depend on someone else and finally achieved his life goal of GM after the 3 years and one month. When Gaea (Terra at the moment) escapes due to the Earthlanders going into edolas he escapes and finds a strange spear. He remembered the weapon from legends in Edolas, it was called "The Ten Commandments Spear." he looked for Ten Commandments Spears orgin and searched Earthland but when he saw Edolas Xeno (cahosShadow) and immdiatly fought him thinking that he would be forced back into Edolas but loses but vowing to never lose again. He became GM of Quarto Cerberus after the time skip and had been controlling his temper managing to make his gravity magic and ten commandments spear powerful while he collected minor magics and weapons during his time on Earthland. He conquered over his former guildmates. He was challenged by the newly enstated GM of Blue Pegasus (Beechan) and took her down in 2 minutes using cannon spear (Form of Ten commandments spear) And Fall (A low level gravity spell) proving himself powerful then imagined. He intendeds to grow out his guild and win the GMG’s for once and for all. Fights Gaea vs Edolas Xeno, Result: Loss Gaea vs GM of Blue Pegasus, Result: Win (The match lasted 2 minutes) Gaea vs Aki Brightcaster, Result: Unknown. (Most likely going to be a win) Gaea vs Tera Fernandes, Result: Unknown (Most likely going to be a win) Friends/Contacts Ace Fernandes, a sky god slayer and a friend. Rin Fernandes: a Ice make wizard and a friend Vulcan Fernandes: White dragon slayer and somewhat a friend Nirvana Fernandes: A Celestial Spirit user and a great friend. (Pikachun): GM of Sabertooth and a friend. Wyatt Fernandes: A friend and GM of Phantom Lord. Xeno Dragneel: A great friend and Fire dragon slayer Cypher: Somewhat a friend and a intellectual. Krow Delgreed: Role Model and Friend Damian Takeshi: Powerful friend and Teacher of Gaea when he was learning Gravity Magic. Abby Dragneel: Gaea's friend and Gaea's crush. Gaea's Main Magic's Gaea uses Gravity Magic, a powerful caster magic that is able to beat Fairy Glitter. Fall A gravity magic spell that causes the enemies of the user to fall to the ground due to enhanced gravity. Gravity Push This is when the user pushs other enemies around him away from him/her. Gravity Grasp The user decreases gravity then increases it causing immense pain. Black Hole This is Gravity Magics most powerful spell, creating a black ball that sucks in others using its gravity but can be broken by crash magic Gaea's Weapons/Excessories. Gaea uses the Ten Commandments Spear as his magical weapon along with other weapons The Ten Commandements Spear. This spear is one of the most powerful weapons in exsistence and very similar to the Ten Commandments (except it is in Sword form while this is in spear form) Default Form This is the ten commandments default form and can cause small explosions at will. Silfarion This enhances the users speed and jumping ability. Mel Force This has the ability to push away enemies. Explosion This creates explosion on whatever it hits but does not damage the user but only the thing it hits. Cannon-Spear This shoots energy beams through friends and foes alike. A Favorite of Gaea's. Gravity Core. This unleashes powerful gravity. A Favorite of Gaea's Blue Crimson This spear turns into two spears and and one is ice and one is fire and can be combined for an attack. Rune Save This spear can cut through the opponants magic. Ravelt This is the most powerful form, and can use Ravelt Shocking Spear, which is capanle of beating S-class Mage Erza Scarlets Strongest armor, Fairy armor (So no being like Nooo thats to OP) Small Magic's Gaea never uses these magics unless absolutely needed and keeps them secret or never uses them due to the fact he can maintain them for several minutes besides his ring/weapon magics along with his eye magic witch is unknown. Regulus Gaea uses a ring magic called Regulus that uses light energy to attack. Thought Projection. Gaea uses this to comunicate with far away friends such as Tobi Akuma or Nirvana Fernandes, but cannot maintain this for more then 5 to 10 minutes. Hidden Gaea uses this to hide from fights that can be easily avoided such as fighting Aki Brightcaster but can use this for 5-10 minutes. Storm Magic. Gaea uses his scythe to control weather, somthing he rarely uses unless facing certain slayers of magics. Telekinises and Telepathy. Gaea uses this magic to communicate to his fellow Guild Members and Guild Masters in times of emergancy and/or vacations but can maintain this from 20 to 30 yards and for 10-15 minutes long. ??? Unknown Eye Magic.